Bart Simpsons' Dilemma
by MysticalWhispers
Summary: After Bart is accused of a prank he did not commit he changes. I don't know where this story is going, but give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

Hope you enjoy. Please review and tell me how to improve.

* * *

It was a sunny day in the lovely town of Springfield and at Springfield elementary all hell was about to break loose. Principal Seymour Skinner roamed through the halls of his precious school inspecting that everything was in order. He finally reached the cafeteria-nothing could have prepared him for what was about to occur.

"Good Morning, Lunch Lady Doris and how are we today?"

"Put a cork in it Skinner."

"We-we-well I never, I'll let that go because with the budget cuts I don't think I'll be able to hire someone with your workmanship."

"Don't bitch to me bossman."

With an unpleasant disposition Skinner continued his inspection. As he reached the freezer he felt an overwhelming feeling of repulsion. The school was unable to buy real, healthy food due to low-funding and the "crap" they served not only looked awful when cooked, but also smelled awful. Those two characteristics were multiplied by infinity When said "crap" was raw. However, as soon as Skinner opened the freezer door he regretted it as frogs jumped out and into the kitchen trampling the principal and contaminating the food, and appliances.

After a while, the smoke cleared because some of the frogs jumped out the windows, while others jumped through the school and out the front-doors. Skinner stood up sweltering with anger, his suit-once tidy-now disorganized and with a loud, mighty roar he yelled the words, "BART SIMPSON!"

The suspect in question was at rest in Edna Krabappel's 4th grade classroom-reading-no I'm serious Bart Simpson had a "dark secret" or so he thought, the boy loved to read. In fact he had a lot of "dark secrets", such as this. However, his reputation as being an "underachiever and proud of it" prevented him from expressing these "dark secrets"-but more on that later.

The classroom door swung open as Skinner barged into the entrance irritated and once more yelled, "BART SIMPSON!".

" Skinnerrrrr!" bellowed Superintendent Chalmers, who had appeared out of thin air

Surprised the principal asked, " Superintendent Chalmers, what are you doing here?"

"It's March 25th. We were to discuss the changes to improve the school's financial situation," he continued unenthusiastically, "But it seems like another Simpson kid is in trouble."

" What is going on here Seymour?" asked Edna, a little annoyed.

"Yes, well Bart Simpson has pulled another disruptive prank."

The accusation caused Bart to drop his book-covered by a comic- jump up onto his chair and defend himself, " I didn't do it. Nobody saw me do it. You can't prove anything"

"Simpson, I know you're behind this! And with all my power I will prove it and suspend you"

Thoroughly confused the young boy relaxed to ask, "Wait, what am I being accused of doing?"

"Don't play innocent with me Simpson, I know you put all those frogs in the cafeteria freezer."

Hearing the crime caused the class to gasp, then cheer and praise Bart. Usually, Bart felt a thrill from getting credit for a prank he committed, even the ones he didn't do. However, lately the whole "bad-troublemaker-boy" made him feel unfulfilled. Once more he said, "I didn't do it."

"Sure you didn't Bart", spoke up Edna doubtfully, "You know the drill, now go on with Principal Skinner and Superintendent Chalmers to receive your punishment."

Bart felt betrayed, but deep down he knew that even he would accuse himself because such a prank had his name plastered all over it. Stepping down from the chair, he walked out the door and followed the two men to the principal's office. They would call his parents, like they always did, and while he painterly waited outside the adults would chat; try to figure out what was wrong with him. _Why didn't anyone ever talk to him? _ When finished he would go home where he would be punished, confined to his room for hours. It wasn't fair, he wasn't always the criminal and for once he wished someone would believe him. Even his mother, who repeatedly said she believed him, didn't and he knew it. This time was different though because Bartholomew Jojo Simpson was innocent.


	2. Chapter 2

This is Chapter 2. Hope it's enjoyable. Sorry about the grammar mistakes, I'm not very good at grammar. Thank you for reading. I forgot to put a disclaimer in the first chapter so I am doing it now. I do not own the Simpsons nor the characters all rights belong to Matt Groening and FOX

* * *

"Thank you for coming, again", said Skinner peeved as ever

"Oh, did I really have to come? It was doughnut Tuesday down at the plant", complained Homer

"Homer!",said Marge

"Mr. and Mrs Simpson Please!",yelled the principal

"That's enough Seymour, I'll take it from here", interrupted Chalmers, "Why don't you take the rest of the day off."

"But sir-" began Skinner, but once more Chalmers intruded, "You've been through enough today, go on and rest."

"Thank you sir."

"No need to thank me, just go."

As soon as, the principal was out of the room Chalmers, with relief, spoke, "Sometimes, that man can really infuriate me, but he's good company. You're boy on the other hand is a hyperactive monster, eating away the good of the school and everyone he comes into contact with."

"Hey, Bart is not whatever you just said-"

"Mr. Simpson, sit down! Alone your son as caused more trouble for this school than most children"

"I know Bart can be rambunctious, but he'll grow out of it. He is only ten."

Taking a deep sigh, the Superintendent spoke, "Mrs. Simpson, I'll be blunt-Bart's escapades go far beyond being just, "ten". He has single handedly put this school in debt with all the repairs we've had to make"

Marge began to sob. Homer rubbed her back, and asked, "What should we do."

"I fear there is nothing we can do. However, I will not allow your son to pull-along-down his classmates. Either you solve the problem or for the rest of his elementary school days your will spend his time in detention. From the moment he walks into this building and until it is time to leave all he will see is gray walls in a small compact room ."

"Don't you think that's a bit harsh for a ten year old?", asked Marge, as she wiped away her tears.

"Now Marge, we've tried everything, maybe this will help straighten-out the boy", agreed Homer.

"Mr. and Mrs. Simpson, unless Bart can change his ways now I see a grim future for that boy of yours. This is a warning, he has one week and only one week to change his ways."

"Hmm..."

"He has a point Marge. We have tried everything else. The drugs didn't work, the punishments didn't work, nothing works, maybe this will."

"Hmm...okay", said Marge disapprovingly

"That's all Mr. and Mrs. Simpson, you may go. Thank you for your time."

They left the room, to get Bart, who sat on a chair looking down at his feet. He had put his ear against the door and overheard everything. For the first time ever he felt sick from pulling a prank-he didn't even pull this one.

"Come on boy, let's go", instructed homer.

Without looking up he followed his parents out of the school. The whole car ride home his father lectured him and ended by saying, "You are grounded for 2 weeks." His mother-on the other hand-to a different approach, she tried to guilt him into behaving, like she usually did. He loved his mom and his dad, but right now he felt betrayed, angry and troubled. His own parents didn't believe him. His father with all his threats, the man already chocked him what more could he do without going to jail. His mother, whom had stayed she believed him was trying to guilt him into confessing to a crime he didn't commit. He said nothing, only listened and as soon as he got home he walked up the stairs, to his room and closed the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is Chapter 3. Please enjoy. If you have any colorful criticism please stay. Is there any direction anyone would like me to take this story? What can I do to improve? Thank you for reading.

* * *

For some odd reason Bart found himself extremely exhausted. He stripped down to his underwear and put on his pajama bottoms. He closed the blinds and in the dark room he crawled into bed. The warmth of his bed made him quiver as he pulled the covers over his head and waited to escape from his troubles into his dreams.

_ He was sitting on the couch, when all of a sudden, he heard several loud-muffled-screams coming from the kitchen. He ran into the kitchen to find his parents fighting. He tried to scream and tell them to stop, but no sound came from his vocal cords. All of a sudden his parents turned to look at his. Homer said, "Good night", Marge continued, "Sweet dreams." Maggie appeared in her high-chair, "Suck" and Lisa came-up behind him, "Goodbye, loser" They all held guns, Bart tired pleading, but with no voice he couldn't be heard and then-BANG! _

Bart woke up in a cold sweat and looked at his alarm-clock , it read 2:42. He had only been asleep for 30 minutes. He got out of bed and tiptoed downstairs.

* * *

Meanwhile, down in the kitchen Marge and Homer sat at the table talking about their little hell-raiser.

"Where did we go wrong, Homie?"

"Oh, Marge we can't blame ourselves, that boy was a troublemaker the moment he entered this world."

"Do you think that..." began Marge timidly, not wanting to say the though aloud.

"What?"

"That something went wrong when I was pregnant with Bart?"

"Marge, don't blame yourself. That boy has a mind of his own and chooses to be reckless."

"Wow, Dad that is probably one of the smartest things I've ever heard you say", spoke Lisa as she entered the kitchen

"Hello dear, how was school?" asked Marge

"Great! I got an A on my math test!"

"Great job honey", said Marge, trying to be enthusiastic, but failed miserably.

"Bart's prank", stated Lisa dryly

"Oh Mom, it's not your fault Bart's...well Bart"

"I just don't know what to do anymore", sobbed Marge, this caused Lisa to comfort her mother with a warm hug.

"Marge, we could always send the boy to"

"No Homie, we said that would be a last resort"

"What? What?" asked Lisa, curious

"Honey, me and your mommy discussed that if Bart ever became too much to handle, that if his reckless behavior didn't change, as a last resort we would send him to St. Robert James military academy."

"But that's a boarding school. I've read that the living conditions are harsh and that the teachers are cruel, they still use unethical disciplinary actions ", informed Lisa

"YYYeeesss."

"You guys wouldn't really send Bart there, would you?" questioned the young blonde

"No, we wouldn't", spoke-up Marge

"But Marge, the boy is a menace", wined Homer, "Besides this time he's gone too far!"

"Homer we don't even know what he did this time", spoke Marge as he moved from the kitchen table to start dinner.

"Doh, wait what did the boy do?", questioned Homer, "Skinner and that other bald guy didn't tell us-or did they?"

"No Homer, they didn't", replied Marge, unenthusiastically

"Lisa what did you brother do?" asked Homer

"Lisa who was now sitting at the table with a glass of milk explained how Bart-supposedly- filled the cafeteria freezer with frogs. This caused Homer to laugh and Marge disapprovingly cross her arms over her chest and say, "Hmmm..Homer stop that."

"Sorry Marge, but that is one funny prank! I bet skinner was peeved!", laughed Homer

"Homer!"

"Dad!"

This caused him to stop. Marge turned back to making dinner, she instructed "We'll discuss what to do with Bart later."

"Okay", replied Homer grabbing a beer from the fridge and went to the living room -to watch TV.

Lisa was dissatisfied, she knew her brother was a handful and he got on her nervous sometimes, but he didn't deserve military school. She grabbed her school bag and went to her room. After dropping off her books she decided to go talk some sense into her brother even if just for a short time. She walked up to his bedroom door and knocked, but no answer. She knocked again, while asking, "Bart can I come in?" However, no one answered. She grew worried, so she opened the door to see her brother climbing out the window.

"Bart!" , she screamed

"What's going on up there?" Yelled Homer, "Don't make me come up there."

Back upstairs Bart looked at his sister with pleading eyes begging her not to tattle on him.

"Please Lise, I just need some time. Please" He was begging with his hands, quivering with fear that his little sister would be self-righteous and tell their parents what the troublemaker was up to now.

Reluctantly, she looked at her watch and said, "Be back by 5 and no later. If you aren't here by 5 I'm telling."

"Thanks, I owe you one sis," said the young man, relived as, he jumped onto the tree and climbed down with his skateboard.

"Oh Bart" thought Lisa sadly, as she turned off the lights and closed the door as she left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't know, but the way I am portraying the Simpson characters may be OC . Thank you and please enjoy reading the 4th installment of Bart Simpsons' Dilemma.

* * *

He's the black sheep that causes a disturbance everywhere he goes. He's recognized only as dead from the neck up with a notorious reputation as the school prankster. He's the running joke that will never amount to anything more than a disappointment destined to smoke a chimney clean for the rest of his scum soaked life. Many say his future anticipates a jail cell darker than coal and colder than a blizzard on the coldest day of the winter-season. As Bart rides his skateboard down the street he allows his thoughts to wander, "I can't believe they would actually send me away to military camp. Well, I guess it's not surprising that Homer would, but how could mom even think about it?" Yes, the young man, had once again, overheard his parent's conversation. He didn't mean to ease drop, but when he went down stairs the first words he heard were, "Military Camp." He felt sick as a parrot with broken wings that prevented him from flying. The shackles on his feet grew and grew with each unruly act and prevented him from molding into the beautiful sculpture he aspired to be. The fact that his own parents always turned to such drastic measures, like shoving drugs down his throat, every time he was accused of "criminal acts" made him feel sicker than a dog after eating garlic. Never did they try talking to him, not once did they ask why he acted out. For this reason, the young man ran upstairs, got dressed and climbed out the window.

His blood boiled and bubbled in a cauldron redder than a sunset during a summer afternoon. His thoughts were provoking his stomach to empty its contents, which is what the boy did. He leaped off his board, only to fall to his knees and crawl over to a bush. The skateboard left forgotten on the side-walk, while the 10-year-old was hunched over watching his lunch, consisting of a peanut-butter and jelly sandwich, depart from his system. If death, himself, was threading Bart's tapestry from the thread of his broken spirit then he wouldn't be surprised that death would soon knock on his door. Moreover, Bart would gregarious greet death and like two old friends allow death to take him away to the fiery heaven everyone assumed was his faith.

He wiped mouth in disgust and stood up with shaky legs. "Maybe I should just go home and deal with-"The boy never completed his train-of-thought for he stopped his sister, his bully and his best friend walk down the street. Cautiously, not to be seen the young man hide in the bush-careful to avoid his purplish-brown lunch. However, what the young man had seized to realize was that he did not have his skateboard in his possession. Bart looked around as his heart began to beat as if it was a train pounding the tracks at a mile a minute. He was sweating bullets when he heard the words that sent an icy chill up his spine, "Hey look isn't that Bart's skate board?" The voice in particular belonged to Millhouse. At that moment, the ten-year-old knew that he must have abandoned his skateboard on the side-walk, during his earlier escapade, and to go reach for it would be futile without being noticed. Bart got down on his stomach and began to crawl away like a baby, when he heard his little sister say, "That moron! What the hell is wrong with him? He's so self-absorbed that he can't see who he's hurting! He doesn't care! He's the running-joke of the whole town and he can't see it because of his giant ego!"

He was hurt worse than if a bear was to rip him to shreds, and for some odd reason it gave him the urge to listen intently to the conversation. He turned around and crawled as close as the bush permitted him, avoiding his earlier mishap on the way, to where his sister, his bully and best friend stood. He noticed that Lisa held his skateboard tightly to her chest as if to protect it.

"Yeah, Bart is a whole new kind of stupid", said Nelson, Bart could hear the pride in the bully's voice. However, Bart felt apprehensive because he wasn't stupid, he wasn't Lisa. His brainy, beautiful little sister, whom he deeply cared for. A girl who loved and excelled at every subject. A person who could see the beautify in the most damaged rose with the sharpest thrones. However, Bart Simpson wasn't dumb as a post either, he enjoyed many school subjects, such as Math, but he was the "Underachiever and proud of it", the "prankster", the "I Didn't Do It" Boy. He knew that if he did well in a subject that everyone would think he was cheating. He had no way of proving his innocence so he thought, _"Why bother trying?"_ His reputation prevented him from excelling. He played the part of the class clown because at least being this person made other people laugh, he brought a smile to a sad face. His sister's in particular. Though he knew that most days he wasn't all he could be in the big-brother department. He was a coward for not standing up for his sister when other's picked on her. It didn't help that he tortured her at home by calling her names, teasing her and intruding on her privacy. People thought he was cool for disobeying the rules and because of that he had his so-called-friends, but he deep down he hated who he was.

"Maybe military camp wouldn't be so bad", comforted Millhouse. Bart was shocked as he heard these words. His best friend was in favor of sending him to military camp, not that Bart could blame him. He wasn't that great of a best friend either. He supposed that all the anger he kept inside caused him to lash out at the people who loved him.

"What I would like to know is how Bart accomplished such a marvelous prank", wondered Nelson.

Lisa stepped away from the boys, her back towards them, "What if it wasn't Bart?" Her voice dripping with guilt. This got Bart's attention. He saw his shaking and clutching onto his skateboard for dear life as if she were to ease up on her grip she'd lose something.

"What do you mean Lisa?" asked Millhouse

"I mean, Bart didn't pull the frog prank", she paused, allowing the boys to gasp and continued, "I did."

Once more, the three boys gasped in surprise, though Bart had to cover his mouth to muffle any sound that could blow his hiding spot. His blood was boiling with perplexing emotions that were quickly manifesting into rage, but he didn't move.

"But why Lisa?", asked Millhouse, his voice an octave higher than before.

As she began to sob, the girl explained, "I didn't mean to do it. I never meant to get Bart in trouble."

"Then why did you?", asked Nelson

"Alex, Sherri, Terri and Allison said that if I helped them pull the prank I could be part of their clique", spoke Lisa as she began to sob harder, "I just wanted some friends."

"But you have friends Lisa, we're your friends", enlightened Millhouse

"No, you guys are Bart's friends. We don't hang out or talk unless Bart is around."

The boys looked at each other, they knew she was right, Nelson asked, "Are you friends with them?"

"No", she bellowed, fully crying, "It was all a ruse to get me to help them come up with the plans for the prank."

"Lisa you have to tell your parents and Skinner or else Bart will-",

"No! I can't tell my parents nor Skinner", cried Lisa, cutting off Nelson.

"Why not?", asked Millhouse

"Because those mean girls said that they would make my life a living hell if I told!"

"Nelson, can't you and the other bullies offer Lisa some sort of protection?"asked Millhouse

"We don't do girls", explained Nelson, "Sorry, Lise."

"I don't know what to do", she sobbed, "I can't tell Bart, he'll make me tell."

Bart was conflicted, he was both outraged at his sister for refusing to tell the truth, and at the same time, he understood why she would do such a thing. Lisa was a loner and he knew how lonely it was not to have a friend. She didn't mean to hurt him, she was desperate for friendship. Maybe if he was a better brother his little sister wouldn't have stooped so low. He had to get out of his location, he needed time to think things over. He crawled through the bushes until the coast of was clear and then-once more- made a run for it. He began running to the place where many didn't know about.

't know about.


End file.
